


cheesecake

by Ekala



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The cake was apparently not the only delicious thing around.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to [Oft](http://oftwhat.tumblr.com/) for a very belated birthday present and ALL THAT DAMN FINE FOODPORN. i don't even know what this did at points and it's pretty disjointed but i hope you like it~

  
Alan had been enjoying a quiet night at home with a book and enjoying Bullet Time Hand Job's newest album when Flynn had frantically dragged him out, raving about how he'd broken the Tron program or some nonsense. The Grid had been quite a surprise (although it _had_ made his friend suddenly quite a bit less insane) but Flynn apparently didn't have time to explain it to him.

The two stood in front of giant cake. Cheesecake, raspberry, apparently. Alan's favorite, although he wasn't sure Flynn knew that. His friend was wringing his hands, obviously worried, and Alan was still simply stuck in a great state of confusion.

"He's been up there for hours, now. Days, really, in the time I went to get you, time dilation and --- it doesn't matter, Alan, I can't get him down!" Alan nodded vacantly.

"I'll, um. Go see what I can do. Haven't ever had to talk to a program before..." Flynn led him over to the ladder he'd set up on the side and Alan clambered up, trying not to be overwhelmed by the _delicious_ smell as he got closer.

The cake was apparently not the only delicious thing around.

Flynn had told him the programs looked human, sure, but on the way here they hadn't crossed the path of a single one. He hadn't known they were clad in skin-tight suits, bodies lean and well-trained and _god_ , Alan did not stray often, but the sight of this guy stretched out and dripping with raspberry sauce was positively pornographic. He had to remind himself that he was here for a reason.

"...Tron?" The program glanced over his shoulder, eyes wide and innocent. And that was yet _another_ thing Flynn had forgotten to mention. Suddenly his nickname made a whole hell of a lot more sense, though. Tron scrambled up, attempting to salute and ending up lopsided and looking generally ridiculous.

"Alan_1." His voice, too, and that shouldn't have been nearly as appealing as he was making it. Alan stepped onto the cake - slippery but he kept his footing, making his way over to Tron and gently brushing his hand down. No reason for so much formality. "Why are you here...?" Alan smiled.

"Flynn's worried about you. He thinks he's broken you." Tron broke out into a grin and Alan couldn't help but smile. "I knew he was spouting nonsense. Even he couldn't break a good program like you." The... circuits? He supposed that's what they were. Lines of light, covering Tron like snakes. In any case, they flashed purple in a wave, starting at his collar and speeding down. Alan had no idea what that meant.

"This 'food' that Flynn has created is... exquisite." He licked a dab of sauce off his finger and Alan flushed, trying not to stare too obviously. "I just can't get enough." He held out a finger, pressing it against Alan's lips, smiling. "Try some."

He did, nearly automatically, tongue curling around the program's finger as he sucked it into his mouth, cheeks flushing more as he realized how lewd he was being. The sauce _was_ seriously delicious though - Alan felt as if he were going weak in the knees.

Tron's moan broke him out of his own thoughts and he looked back up, bewildered. Now, Alan hadn't ever watched himself during sex or anything, but he certainly knew himself well enough to know what _that_ look on his face meant. He belatedly released Tron's finger, completely unsure what to do now.

The look in Tron's eyes as his eyes fluttered open floored him. Heat, searing heat backed by something Alan was pretty sure was hero worship although he'd never had either directed at him. The program licked his lips deliberately and just kept _staring_ at him. Alan may have begun to stammer something just as Tron moved foward, sealing their lips together.

Kissing his twin was probably the last thing Alan would have ever thought could be enjoyable. But he tasted like raspberry cheesecake mixed with the clean tang of electricity and he was making these little noises and his hand was winding around Alan's neck and sending the most pleasurable little tingles down his spine.

He was standing on top of a giant cheesecake, programs were people, and he was inside of a computer. A bit of infedelity was the least of his problems, and somehow he didn't think Lora would mind. In fact, he had a feeling that were she to meet Tron, she would have a similar reaction.

And Tron was pushing him backwards down into the cake and this was _not_ the time to think about some sort of menage a trois so he should focus on _not_ flailing like an idiot. He probably failed spectacularly, getting immediately covered in raspberry sauce and sticking everywhere. It was apparently less of an issue as Tron dissolved his suit as easily as Flynn had whipped it up and the sauce was a good deal colder than it looked and that should be far less worrying than being naked but it wasn't, somehow, and Tron was still all over him.

He couldn't think straight, much less gather himself to do anything coherent. Tron continued kissing him insistently, suit dripping globs of sauce down onto his chest, air between them charged with literal electricity. Tron shifted, moving down to lick up streams of sauce off his chest, slowly moving downwards, Alan's mental processes completely destroyed between the cool sauce and the tiny shocks he was recieving from Tron's tongue.

It only got worse as Tron deliberately scooped a handful of the stuff over his cock and then descended upon it. He was enthusiastic and messy, swapping sauce for spit, sucking and nipping and enjoying himself far too much for being the one giving the pleasure. Alan buried his hands deep in Tron's hair and pulled more than he meant to, moaning deeply.

Tron shot him a wicked look, laying a line of kisses up him again before moving back up, capturing his lips and putting that same mouth to work invading his own. Alan's hands remained firmly rooted in his partner's hair, body making half-formed motions upwards. As the program pulled back he noticed that his circuits were bright purple; on an impulse he slid his hand down to trace one of the lines, biting his tongue at the noise that Tron made. Fascinated, he continued, following it all the way down and watching the program writhe under his touch.

"Beautiful." That was his voice, and it had come from his mouth, or at least that's what the stunned look on Tron's face implied. Alan flushed, pulling his hands away, looking away until his mouth was quite ferociously captured once more. Not bad, not embarrassing, apparently hot, and worthy of a shift and move and Tron _was_ beautiful, arching above him, licking his lips and keeping _extremely_ direct eye contact as he lowered himself down and oh, oh, Alan shook and gripped his hips with white knuckles.

This wasn't any different than normal sex, fundamentally, but between the cheesecake and the doppleganger program and the literal electric charge that was building - it was certainly the oddest sex Alan had had, and probably the kinkiest. But it was still something that he knew how to do _well_ (Tron was not, by a longshot, the first person to ride him) and when he heard the hitch in Tron's breath and felt the tense of his thighs he pushed harder, angling there again, thrusting there more urgently.

Tron's moans deepened, gaining a measure of desperation, probably matching Alan's own. Those circuits of his were nearly red now, pulsing slightly with their movements. On a sudden impulse, Alan leaned up and dragged Tron down, licking at the squares at the base of his throat. The program shouted, pushing Alan's head against his chest and shuddering as he released under the sudden stimulation. The circuits under his tongue surged and Alan had the sudden feeling of licking an extremely powerful battery, the lightning current shooting through him. Combined with the sight, smell, sound, _feeling_ of Tron's pleasure, it sent him reeling over the edge as well, hot and fast and far too soon.

They collapsed back into the cake, gooey sauce still surrounding them, their actions having merely created a kind of canyon that kept dripping more of the stuff down on them. Alan came down from the high fast, still panting and hot but clear-headed, stroking Tron's back gently. He watched as the program's circuits slowly cooled back to what he assumed was a deep, satisfied blue, his weight settling gently atop his user.

It was awkward, he supposed, but only because he didn't know program etiquette - or, indeed, anything at all about them. Flynn didn't do that sort of thing, the dolt, and even if he had he'd probably have forgotten to mention it. If he was at home, though, he'd have waited for Tron to make a move before either sending him off forever with a kiss or making him breakfast, depending on said move. So he did, basically, the same thing here.

After a few long minutes, Tron shifted, laying light kisses down Alan's neck. He smiled, digging his fingers in just a bit more and appreciating the groan that sent his way. Tron sat up, then, circuits flushing back to a light purple.

"Alan_1." The user nodded, indicating that he should continue. Tron bit his lip, gaze shifting away before focusing back on him. "Request for... further exploration of this topic." Alan chuckled, cupping his face gently between his two hands and pulling him down a bit so he could kiss him ever so lightly.

"Request pending. Lora-3 has priority on this information." Tron flushed further at that, blinking owlishly at his user.

"You and... Lora-3?" Alan nodded, unable to keep a smile off his face. The program was far too cute for his own good. "It was like that once here... Yori and I..." The laser program, Yori. Well, apparently programs mimicked the real world in more ways than one. Alan tapped Tron's cheek, prompting yet another flush.

"We can talk, Tron, but I believe that a slightly more clean, clothed, and foodless environment would be more appropriate." Even the program couldn't help but smile at that, re-engaging his own suit and then Alan's.

When Alan saw Flynn again, especially as it was after hearing some of the more ridiculous loopholes in the system, he punched him square in the jaw. Tron barely stopped Clu from ripping him to shreds before Flynn laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I should have never started this without you, buddy."  



End file.
